Dark Moon
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mai never believe the stories of shape shifters until the night she saw her best friend turn into one before her eyes. Will she be able to take the truth or shun him like many before him years before?


**Arashi: I was in the mood to do a Halloween but not just any ordinary one. A shape-shifter type of romance even though this is a one-shot I may set this type for Joey or some of the others later down the road. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

Warnings: AU, ooc, language shape-shifter! Joey

Dark Moon

Summary: Mai never believe the stories of shape shifters until the night she saw her best friend turn into one before her eyes. Will she be able to take the truth or shun him like many before him years before?

* * *

><p>The moon slightly clear on the cloudy sky on the dark Halloween night, Mai shivers feeling the wind touching her bare arms making her wish for a jacket but jumps with a black blue jean which could be close to leather lands on her shoulder. She turns around to find a pair of amber hue color eyes sending shivers down her spine until the familiar smile passes the stranger's lips.<p>

"Joey?" Mai squeaks out in shock then shakes her head wondering when she squeaks at all.

"Yeah it's me," Joey answers then sees the confuse look making him cuss in his mind. 'Shit I forgot my eyes turn amberish at times like this.' He wills his eyes to the honey-brown shade Mai's use to making her sigh with relief subconsciously.

"What are you doing out here?" She decides to ask after some silence laps over them.

"Had to get away from things," Joey answers vaguely tilting his head dog-like that didn't pass Mai's attention but she said nothing of it. "It's rather strange that there is no howls are being heard tonight."

"Why is that strange?" Mai replies in a questioning manner earning a slightly confuse look from the blond teen before here who seems lost in his thoughts.

'Its strange since some of the others are here,' He thought then shakes his head not wanting to continue that line. His lips draw into a thin line seeing a few members like him, Shape-shifters walking down the alley near by. One of the one across raise his brows while a pair of azure blue eyes frame by messy brown hair getting Joey to roll his eyes at him. Valon can be interesting fellow but the closest one he's to on a personal lever while the others its brief meetings if they could help it. He hid a smirk when the brunette howls calling the others for the fun of the run. That would probably mean the alpha is near or whatever with the misfit group they form of shape-shifters.

"Mai, do you believe in werewolves or things like that?" He asks curious to find Mai snort.

"There nothing but a fairy tale," She answers truthfully then notices his grim look about something concerning her. "Joey what is it?"

"It's not a fairy tale, Mai." He said glancing at the cloudy night sighing with relief feeling the change is only a tingle not a strong urge yet. He also knows he has some time before he has to make an excuse to transform over in a form enjoying the freedom of the night time.

She hums seeing his twitching making her glance up seeing the full moon grazing them both with its beams. She murmurs, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," the ruff response comes out a bit harsher then attended getting Amethyst eyes to stare into the former honey-brown eyes that changes to Amber hue making her heart stop automatically.

"Joey what's wrong with you?" Mai ask seeing a hint of canines at the corner of the blond's mouth making her more concern and worried for her friend but also secret crush.

"Nothing," he answers quickly turning around trying to walk away when howls in the distance course in the dark night. "Argh!"

He twitches holding his stomach knowing it's too late. Why now of all times? He just wants to spend some time with Mai since she's back in Domino for a couple of weeks only if he heard correctly. He tries to walk off only to be stop by Mai. She grabs his arm trying to look at him. With the change coming closer he pushes her away just in time. His bones snaps making him hiss, blood boiling in his veins as all of his senses

He could barely hear Mai calling his name as the change continues to take place. Fur pops all over his body as the blond teen drops to his hands and knees knowing he has paws instead of human limbs. Gazing up seeing the shock with minor look of fear tugs at his heart.

"You're a werewolf?" Mai gasp backing a couple of steps falling on her butt after tripping getting the dark blond wolf to trot over to her smelling for any injuries only to see him nod a bit.

She raise a hand to touch her friend finding he's staring at her with intelligent looking eyes which she could have sworn a human like smile pass his muzzle. She could also see fear and hope in his eyes making her remember the rumors said about him. Those that were his friends years ago before she left to another country on a trip said they weren't his friends anymore. Something about him being a freak rings in her mind.

"Does Yugi and the others know about you?" Mai ask the wolf who sits down shaking his head.

"No they do not," The wolf answers getting Mai to stare at him eyes wide. "Damn forgot to warn you."

"Th-that's fine," the blonde said mostly in shock. "If you don't mind to tell me how you became like this?"

"I was born like this along with Valon, Seto even though it doesn't seem like it we're friends other then some other people including Malik and Ryou's dark halves that are really human like me." Joey reply shrugging then stares at the cloudy night sky making him sigh with annoyance even with the moon full grazing upon the city. "Go ahead and scream already or better yet scram and never talk to me again. It won't be the first time at all."

"I'm not going to go away and scream," Mai hisses with annoyance thinking the wolf before her would say such words to her especially when she considers the blond shape-shifter her best friend out of the group.

"Thanks Mai," Joey whispers softly then blinks when Mai pets his ears making him whimper with content.

He won't care if his fellow pack members catch him this way with her. He'll deal with their teasing if it means for a single moment he's normal and not a shape-shifter waiting for the next full moon to change and hide his true nature. Hopefully this is a start to a new chapter in his life with Mai around to make things better.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: A mix of Romance even if it's hinted its there though it's mostly friendshipSupernatural. Some cute fluff for Halloween. I hope you guys like. Please read and review.**


End file.
